


The Butterfly Effect - Nov 26, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [13]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: 2 Truths and 1 Lie - Waxing Edition, I'm tired forgive me for this crap, Memento mori, Nov 26, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: A single choice can change your life
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The Butterfly Effect - Nov 26, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: 2 Truths and 1 Lie - Waxing Edition

Have you ever thought about destiny? This predetermined course of action supposedly laid out for everyone. Destiny is the enemy of free will, because if it’s our destiny to do something did we ever have a choice in the first place. 

Ah  
There we are

Free will  
Choice

Two of the most important things we have as human beings. We choose our fates, stumbling blindly through the adventure that is life. Nothing has really been able to capture the wealth of options the world affords us. Because the possibilities are infinite, and every decision we make is influenced by the choices others make, by the world that surrounds us.

One argument for destiny is that right there, that our actions can be predicted based on the world and people we are surrounded by. That everything in your life leads up to this choice- which leads to the next and the next. Does this make any sense outside my head?  
Maybe games have got it right- there are really only some ways we’d realistically react- but who knows. 

I think everyone has the potential for greatness. Sometimes, however, that potential is wasted. Maybe it’s unintentional to laze about throughout your life, or maybe some people just don’t want to live up to their potential.

Every choice affects everything. The first time you choose to be angry or be kind, the easier it is to choose that next time. The neural pathway becomes well trodden- easier to walk upon.

We never know which choice will lead to which outcome- unless we can play the game again. You can’t play life again, and that is a shame. I’d really like to know how different choices would affect who I am today. Wouldn’t you?

I suppose it mightn’t be good. In another timeline- down another path- maybe I live in a different state, or I did something meaningful with the time I've already been alive. Maybe I’d have more friends and know more things, or maybe I wouldn’t..

I really wish I knew  
I don’t want to know what the future holds, but I want to know my potential present. How much higher or lower I might've sunken in another life. If I’d be dead or alive. Strong or weak. Happy or miserable. 

Who knows.  
There are some decisions I’m very curious about the outcome of. I wonder if I’d still believe in god in another universe. I wonder if i’d be more confident in another universe- if I’d be at the top of my class or skip a grade. I wonder if there is a life I actually live, and not just waste away in.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 442


End file.
